Star Guided Journey (Exploration)
Star Guided Journey "Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning." This page contains details about the exploration Star Guided Journey, and contains quest spoilers. To return to the list of Novelty & Rare Pokemon explorations, click here. Requirements The weather must be Aurora to embark on this quest. The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 25,000 interactions * 330 Pokedex entries * 75 achievements * 768 point fee This exploration has a cooldown period of 60 days. Tasks Task 1 "Early in the morning, you awaken from your room to greet the day and continue upon your Pokémon journey. Turning on the TV, you catch the tail end of a news report that a comet will be passing close by some time soon, and that you’ll be able to see it if you’re looking to the northern sky. Grabbing your bag and belt with your Pokéballs you head outside, instantly turning your vision skyward, only to see the rather tall buildings hinder your vision of the sky. Dejected, you pull out your map and try to get your bearings of where would be a good idea to get a vantage point. After a few minutes you find the perfect spot and place your index finger proudly upon the tiny dot on the map. With a goal in mind, you take out a pencil and circle the location and then trace from your home town to it. Realizing that you’ll have more than enough time, you opt to walk rather than grab your bike, deciding to make a trek out of it for fun. As you begin your walk you hear something skip across the ground, and you realize you’ve kicked something as you’re walking. Glancing out in the distance, you see a small object, but due to how far you managed to kick it you can’t quite make out what it was. Since you’ve still got plenty of time before you have to go comet gazing, you decide to go after the item, even if it is a bit out of your way." * Get 500 interactions Task 2 "Sighing a bit, you finally catch up to the item you kicked and lean down to pick it up. A brightly colored, almost prismatic shard is now in your hand. It seems to pulse as you look it over, though you’re not quite sure what it is. It almost seems otherworldly… and you instantly feel a connection to it. Your curiosity gets the better of you, and you decide you have to know what it is that has come into your possession, but you don’t know how to go about investigating the item further. Just then, a wild Pokémon wanders its way up to you, now gazing at the odd item that you’ve come into ownership of. The Pokémon, a Pidgeot, seems to be quite intent on the shard before flapping its wings at you and turning around. You get the feeling it wants you to follow for some reason as it flies off, and so you follow it as closely as you can. Suddenly all the pieces seem to fall into place as you notice that the Pidgeot has led you to a very damaged nest, and you can notice what seems to be a Fearow out in the distance. Clearly distraught, the Pidgeot seems to be looking for something.. And as three Pidgey come out from behind the nest the larger bird’s concern doesn’t seem to fade. One of its children is missing. You take it upon yourself to search out its missing child, leaving the parent with its younglings. The forest you’re in is big, however… you’re going to need something with a sharp sense of smell to search it out!" * Have a Growlithe in your party The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the shelter, as eggs or hatched Pokemon, DO count for this task. Task 3 "Using your trusty Growlithe, you begin searching every in and out of the area near the Pidgeot’s nest, but right now it seems to be of little avail. You can’t seem to find the missing bird Pokémon anywhere… but you can’t get the promise you made to the parent out of your mind. You just have to find the Pidgey before something terrible happens to it! Just as that thought crosses your head, your Growlithe seems to have caught some kind of interesting scent. Hoping that it’s the Pidgey that’s missing, you let your Pokémon lead the way." * Get 150 interactions Task 4 "After chasing the puppy Pokémon, who is now intent on some scent it has found, you realize that you’ve not only found the missing Pidgey but the Fearow from before, which has the smaller bird cornered. You have to form a plan to save the Pidgey without putting it into danger… but you seem to blank on what order to give your Growlithe. If you react without thinking things through you’ll put the Pidgey in more danger than it already is in. Act too slowly, and you won’t be able to help it at all. Trying to shake off your conflicting thoughts, you point menacingly at the Fearow as you order Growlithe to execute a take down to knock the Fearow away from the Pidgey! The puppy Pokémon easily knocks the Fearow away, now taking a stance between the Pidgey and its attacker. Still clearly startled, the young Pidgey uses the confusion of the Growlithe and Fearow fighting to take off in flight deeper into the forest, but before you can pursue it you need to take care of the Fearow before it can attack the Pidgey again! Ordering your Pokémon to use its Flamethrower attack, the Growlithe easily knocks the Fearow back and burns it, causing the Pokémon to flee before sustaining further damage. Nonetheless, for your victory over the wild Fearow you lost sight of the Pidgey once more, making the win bittersweet. Looking down to the Growlithe you ask it to help you find the Pidgey again, and the Pokémon happily agrees as it once more begins sniffing the ground near where the Pidgey had been. It suddenly cants its head upwards before turning towards you. It looks like it has re-caught the scent! You quickly begin following it once more, intent on returning it to its family." * Obtain a Pidgey from the Safari Zone Task 5 "Once you have secured the small Pokémon and returned it to its parent and family, you recall your Growlithe and decide to continue on your way to the spot you chose to watch the comet. After a while your stomach begins to growl and you decide to stop in the nearest town to get a bowl of noodles. Stopping into the nearest shop, you sit down and make your order and as you are being served the cook takes notice of the shard in your pocket and leans in close. Well now, that’s quite the interesting shard you have there,' he comments, smirking a bit. Noting your confused expression he continues on. 'I’ve heard stories of a meteorite shards such as that, related to that legendary Pokémon, Deoxys. Perhaps something more than just a comet is passing over soon, you should try and seek out the other shards. Tales say the shards can find one another… You ponder this thought as you continue to eat, wondering if you can find however many shards you need before the comet appears in the sky that night. Once you finish your food you head off, inspecting the shard as you walk, taking note that it began to glow as you stray off the path a bit. You look in the direction you’re now walking, seeing it’s glowing a bit brighter now, deciding to take a hint and keep going." * Get 1250 interactions Task 6 "After what feels like forever, you finally locate another piece of the meteorite stuck in the dirt. It begins to glow, reacting to the one you hold in your hand. As you reach down to pick it up, however, a Munchlax appears and snatches it up. Fearing that the small Pokémon might attempt to eat it, you lure it over to you with a handful of berries. The Big Eater Pokémon, more interested in the berries, stuffs the shard into its fur and walks over to you. Perhaps if you let it follow you, and you feed it enough, it will relinquish the shard to you." * Feed the Wild Munchlax 130 Berries Task 7 "Soon enough the Munchlax is becoming stuffed, realizing as it pulls the forgotten shard out of its fur, it no longer wants it and tosses it to the ground. Reaching down you pick it up and place it in your pocket with the other, waving farewell to the wild Pokémon, who has made its way to take a nap, as you continue on your journey. Unsure where to go now, as the shards are no longer reacting to anything, you decide to continue on your way towards your comet gazing spot. As you continue walking, you reach a fork in the road. You pull out your map to see which way to turn when suddenly a trainer approaches you, looking rather distressed. You have to help me! The forest caught on fire, I need help to find my Pokémon!' he exclaims before rushing toward his friends.'' You decide to follow, along the way looking to find any water Pokémon that can help." * '''Obtain a Water Pokemon The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the shelter, as eggs or hatched Pokemon, DO count for this task. Task 8 "You are able to quickly obtain a Water-type Pokémon, and rush to the clearing. You order the Pokémon to use its Water Gun attack to quickly quell the blaze, and to make it easier to search for the trainer’s lost Pokémon. You vaguely recall the trainer mentioning something about them being fairly easy to find, as they stick out from what was around in the forest. With this tip in mind you begin your search." * Obtain a Solrock, Gardevoir, Quilava and Eevee The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the shelter, as eggs or hatched Pokemon, DO count for this task. Task 9 "As you return the trainer’s Pokémon to him, he thanks you over and over thoroughly happy that his Pokémon are okay. As you turn to part with the trainer to continue your 'quest,' one of the meteorite shards falls from your pocket, as you reach to pick it up the trainer looks at it excitedly. Wow!' he exclaims staring at the shiny shard. 'That must be from the comet, right?! Look how they glow! Ya know, I think the next town over can help you learn more about those, if you care! Catch is, the people that can help you.. won’t let just anyone talk to them. You gotta have a baby Psychic-type Pokémon to get in.. um.. I think it was a Chingling! With that the Trainer recalled his Pokémon and continued on his way. Sighing a bit, you wonder where in the world you could find a Chingling to learn more about these shards. Strangely enough as you walk towards the town anyway, you take note of an odd yellow egg on the ground that seems to jingle slightly as you lift it up. You are more than positive this is a Chingling egg, and you cradle it in your arms to keep it warm to help it hatch." * Have a Chingling in your party The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the shelter, as eggs or hatched Pokemon, DO count for this task. Task 10 "Under your tender and warm guidance the egg hatches into a small little Chingling and you make your way around the town asking anyone if they knew what the passing trainer had meant. Soon enough you’ve gotten enough information and you make your way to what looks like a deserted tower, not unlike the PokémonTower in Lavender Town once was or the Lost Tower just outside of Solaceon Town. Ignoring the eerie vibe that you get off of the building, you enter, holding your Chingling close as to not let it get harmed or lost. Once inside you are greeted by three elderly monks, who surround you looking as though they are studying you from every angle. Both you and your Chingling are slightly creeped out by the behavior, but nevertheless allow it to continue as you reach into your pocket to withdraw the two meteorite shards, which now have begun to glow again. This causes the monks to step away, smiling faintly. The head monk approaches you and looks to the shards. Nodding a bit, he now looks at you. Ah, these shards are quite old,' he explains. 'They came from a meteorite long ago, in the same fashion as the comet that will appear soon. Along with it came Deoxys, a rare and powerful Pokémon that has said to originated in space… however, the Deoxys is long since gone.' You sigh heavily at this revelation, feeling your quest was a bust all along, but then the monk suddenly continues. 'Though, the way these shards glow... Perhaps if you can find the remaining two shards and find the meteorite to return them to... Something glorious would happen… I’d like to help you... But I am missing some of my Spell Tags to ward off unwanted invaders... Maybe you can help find them? I’m sure that glorious Chingling can help you.'"'' * '''Have 3 Spell Tags in your inventory Spell Tags can be purchased from the Shop. If there are none currently for sale, the Pass Power 'Purchase Power' allows users to buy items not in the shop right now. Task 11 "You quickly find the missing items that the monk asked you to obtain, and as you watch him carefully he pulls out a small box. He begins to open it as he brings it over to you, and inside is a small cloth pouch, and as he removes it you take note that your shards are glowing brightly. It’s clear that a meteorite shard is in the pouch, even before it is removed. You bow politely in thanks as the monk hands it to you, and you move to leave before being stopped. It is said the meteorite that Deoxys came to Earth on...landed quite a ways from here...many say it’s the perfect spot to go comet gazing at…' the monk simply says before the three retreat deeper into the tower.'' As you exit the tower and recall your Chingling, it suddenly hits you. The spot where the meteorite landed all those years ago must be the spot you chose to watch the passing comet! As your excitement peaks you quickly remind yourself you must find the last shard as quickly as you can." * '''Find the Special Exploration Item Task 12 "Grinning faintly, you clutch the last shard in your hand and deposit it into your pocket with the other three, all of which are now glowing brightly. Gasping, you take note that it is starting to get dark and you somehow managed to make it near the viewing spot for the comet. Taking a deep breath you decide to run for it, hoping to make it there in time." * Get 3000 interactions Task 13 "Panting heavily, you’ve realized you made it to your viewing spot. You look over the cliff down at the large forest beneath you, then up to the sky that is still slightly orange from the sunset, and the stars just barely out to shine on you. You’re relived that you’ve made it here in time to see the comet, and hope you can solve the mystery of the meteorite before said event happens. Just as that thought crosses your mind, you notice the magnificent glowing from your pocket as the four shards begin to glow, but now as different colors. As you reach into your pocket to retrieve them, you notice the now dark night sky illuminated with an aurora full of greens and reds. Looking to the sky, you see the silhouette of something floating in the night sky...as you look closer you can make out the features of the creature, which now to you look eerily similar to a legendary Pokémon you once saw in a book as a child. You watch as the Pokémon darts across the sky quickly, the aurora following it. Following it with your gaze, your eyes now fall to the ground and you take note of a large, faintly glowing rock. You rush over to it, the shards in your hands glowing brighter now. One is glowing a purplish color, another a bright red, a light green color emits from one more, and the last glows a dark green. As you inspect the meteorite on the ground, you notice that it is fairly transparent and there’s a spot for each shard you hold. Looking closer you can also see what looks like an egg inside that has a similar coloring to the Pokémon you just saw, but you cannot make out the pattern on it. You decide to place one of the shards into the meteorite to see what happens, wondering if it will release the trapped egg or do something more." * Choose a shard Your choice in this task determines the exploration reward. Dark Green is for Speed form, Light Green for Defense form, Bright Red for Attack form, and Bold Purple for Normal form. Ending "You carefully place the chosen shard into the meteorite and it begins to glow brightly. You shield your eyes from the intense light, and as it dies down you notice that the meteorite has disappeared and in its place stands the egg that was trapped inside. It indeed is identical to the Pokémon you saw in the sky with the most interesting pattern on it. You can feel the intense power radiating off of the egg as you lift it into your arms and turn to the sky to watch the comet pass over. Smiling brightly you reflect on your long journey that started out as simply wishing to see a beautiful sight in the sky.. to learning a little bit about an interesting Pokémon. Suddenly you feel the egg in your arms shake a bit as the comet begins to pass overhead, and you grin as you notice a beautiful aurora suddenly appear with it." Reward * Deoxys egg in Normal, Speed, Defense, or Attack form The egg awarded is based on the choice made in Task 13. Your reward will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration.